Winter Gaming
by T51b Moridin
Summary: Gin was bored. And sometimes boredom can save the world.


**Winter Gaming**

Ichimaru Gin, Ex Captain of soul society and current contemporary of Soul Society's Greatest Traitor Aizen Sosuke, was bored.

What do you mean he can't be bored he's an evil mastermind!

Well there is where you would be wrong. Aizen you see is the evil mastermind. Every thing he says is always "According to Plan". So there is no way his two followers could be more than flunkies at this point.

Gin had the bright idea of following Aizen to get revenge. As it stood though he felt his revenge getting farther and farther away.

Los Noches the great Citadel in the center of Hueco Mundo was a bland and boring place. There was literally nothing and no way to plan such a revenge in such a place lacking resources. At this point he was just waiting for his chance. As it stood though he was pretty sure he'd die of boredom and irritation before the chance came.

In order to alleviate said boredom Gin had a bright idea.

"Why I think I'll go to the world of the living for a day. I could use the day off."

Aizen hearing these muttered thoughts chose to speak up here. "Feel free to go Gin. At the moment we aren't doing anything. As it stands young Ichigo still needs to get stronger before my plans can be fully implemented." Waving Gin away Aizen went back to studying the documents he had on hand. He just needed to figure out how to make sure 2 + 2 would indeed equal "Fish" if he wanted his other scheme to go according to plan.

Taking the signal as a dismissal Gin chose to head to his rooms and pick up his Gigai. Of course he would have a Gigai he was once a Captain of the Gotei 13 and even if he had left such a tool is not one to be left behind.

Gin entered his Gigai and promptly used his Reiatsu to open a Garganta to a location in the physical world.

The sound were loud and blaring. He felt almost mind numbed from the sheer intensity of the noise and lights around him. Looking around to get a better heading of where he had landed he noted billboards that stated he was in Akihabara the Otaku capital of Japan.

For a time he wandered taking in the sights and blaring lights. It was crazy how advanced the human world had become in only the last hundred years and how backwards the Seireitei and even Los Noches were in comparison.

Gin noted that there were many delicious little cafe's featuring women of all sorts wearing adorable and revealing outfits. How he would love to dress some of the female Shinigami and Arrancar in those and hear them call him "Goshojin-sama~!" in those adorable voices.

Needless to say Gin was beyond bored if he was thinking things like this.

That said something caught his eye. There was an advertisement for a new game that had just come out that day called Sword Arts Online or SAO. Well being the intrepid person he was he was curious of game based completely on Zanjutsu.

It sounded incredibly entertaining.

He read a quick bit of news that apparently the creator of the game Kayaba Akihito had been arrested for attempting to turn what was to be a phenomenal game into a death game.

A grand idea to say the least.

Unfortunately, it stated that he was caught before the release and they were able to remove any and all danger from the game and so it was released properly with no errors or chance of real death. This had caused a bit of a plunge in the games sales but it was quickly picking up again it seemed if the lines in front of the shops were any indication.

His interest peaked Gin decided to enter the shop and "acquire" a copy of the game. Using shunpo he was able to instantly take a copy from the backroom of the store as the employee was opening the door, and escape before being noticed.

Gin decided to open a Garganta and head back to his room and try this little doohickey out.

After exiting his Gigai and looking around his room he realized that once again Los Noches did not have electricity or internet capabilities. There was a solution though and so Gin quickly shunpoed to Szayel Aporro Granz's labs to ask him about it.

The door to the labs opened and Szaell turned to see Gin walking into his labs. He was curious as the always smiling shinigami usually never visited him except to annoy the hell out of him. This time it seemed Gin had another reason to be here as he was only smirking and not outright smiling as he usually was.

Addressing his visitor "What seems be bringing you here today Ichimaru-sama?"

Gin was glad to see the good scientist was in. "Oh nothing much really. I felt that you could assist me though."

Curious Szayel questioned "And what might that be?"

"I was wondering if you could somehow install electricity in my room as well as internet access. I could use a functioning computer as well." Gin stated and almost laughed seeing Szayel's eyes widen for a moment and his glasses mask seem to almost fall off in his shock.

Pulling himself out of his shock Szayel addressed Gin "I see. Curious request. I will get to it immediately." He ordered his underlings to begin collecting the necessary equipment.

"Wonderful thank you for your assistance." As he smirked and began turning to leave Szayel spoke.

"If I may Ichimaru-Sama, what is it that you need these things for?"

Gin's smirk seemed to only grow "Oh? Curious are we? Well its simple really. I have been extremely bored as of late. So I decided to visit the human world on a little outing."

Szayel said "What did you do there? Massacre a village or something?"

Gin hm'd for a moment then said "No nothing that extravagant. I simply visited the city of Akihabara. Quite an interesting place if I do say so myself."

Szayel was curious still but quickly becoming annoyed. "Any special then?"

Noting the beginnings of a frown on Szayel's face Gin couldn't help but laugh to himself. He stated "Yes there was. Apparently there was a death game of some kind that was retooled to be usable by the masses. Out of sheer boredom I acquisitioned a copy for myself."

Szayel snorted "Acquisitioned indeed."

"The game was called Sword Arts Online. Apparently based entirely on Zanjutsu whereas most games were using something they called "magic" which was similar to kido. Another interesting thing was that it was entirely virtual. The "player" seems to actually be in the game using some little helmet object. No idea how it works though."

"Curious…" Szayel had heard of the concept of Virtual Reality but never knew humans had advanced to actually making it a reality. "I'll have the installations done by tomorrow Ichimaru-sama. One of my subordinates will inform you when they are ready."

"Wonderful. Tata then!" And so Gin swept out of the room.

"Hm. Sword Arts Online...I might just see what it is for myself. And that helmet…" Szayel began to mutter to himself all the ways such a device could function or come about and how a true Virtual Reality would even be possible. His mutterings kept on all through the night even after he had acquired a copy for himself to tinker with.

**Following day**

Gin was fooling around pissing off Nnoitra and Grimmjow when a servant of Szayel's arrived to inform him that the installations were complete. As Gin sauntered off Nnoitra and Grimmjow stopped arguing long enough to wonder what had Gin in such a happy mood. Needless to say they started bickering with each other as soon as he was out of sight.

Gin was ecstatic. FINALLY something to quell the endless boredom. As Gin seemingly hopped to his quarters the other Espada were fearful. What could make the snake of a captain so happy that he would verily skip to his destination?

Aizen himself was worried. All he usually got was irritation and a Smirk from his follower. For Gin to be so happy meant something dreadful was going to happen or the the worlds were ending. Needless to say neither were good.

Using his epic monitoring equipment that let him see everything throughout Los Noches...Yes even Lilinette experimenting in her quarters, silly girl thinks she will mature enough to rival Halibel in figure, such puerile notion. He decided to enlarge the screen that showed Gin's rooms. He was surprised. He rarely is surprised. He saw Gin with a desk near the window and a seemingly advanced Computer sitting on his desk. Whats this? IT HAS A WORD PROCESSOR? The solution to paperwork! Paperwork was the real reason Aizen left the Gotei 13. It was endless...and yet here he was doing more paperwork while he watched Gin. He could never run away. Maybe becoming Soul King wasn't such a good idea? Nah there is no way the Soul King had paperwork he could just push it onto a subordinate.

**Meanwhile in the Soul Palace**

"Damn this endless work. Why is it that I, the most powerful being in existence, have mountains of never ending paperwork? What is this! ITS GROWING BEFORE MY EYES! AAAAAH"

The Soul King had a Soul Kingdoms worth of Paperwork. He had to deal with every last possible little crumbly soul and have them moved to their exact places. Needless to say his paperwork literally grew before his eyes and became something that was the stuff of nightmares. It swarmed him and flooded the room with paper.

"I will survive….I will. Damnit I hope that Aizen kid hurries up with his world domination bullshit so I can pretend to lose and go on a vacation for a few millenia...I need to get away from this….geh its eating me…."

**Back in Los Noches**

Aizen had a terrible feeling coming up his spine. He pushed it down and returned to watching Gin. Apparently Gin had connected some sort of helmet device to the computer and then inserted a small disk into it. He laid down and strapped the helmet on over his head. Then he seemingly went to sleep? What?

**With Gin**

Bright lights were shining in his eyes. Soon they came into focus and little icons lit up with the words: Hearing, Sight, Touch, Smell, Taste and turned green one after the other with large OK! symbols next to them. Intriguing. Finally the game asked for his name. He pondered if he should use a different name but decided there was no point and typed in his real name.

Another screen came up asking for him to create his appearance or if he would like to use his own appearance. Gin thought himself a good looking Shinigami considering he was three hundred years old and so chose keep appearance.

The screen blacked out and he wondered if it was broken. Quickly light began to seep in and he soon found himself in the middle of a square of some sort. A floating window popped up in front of him asking if he would like the Tutorial. Seeing as he had no idea what was going on he clicked yes. He was quickly walked through a series of exercises that taught him all the basics like where to find his character statistics, his inventory, as well as the settings and log out options.

After completing the tutorial a new window appeared stating he was congratulated on completing the tutorial and was the 20th person to do so. Why it was such a small number he had no idea. Manuals are quite useful ya know. (Humans especially men tend to skip the tutorial, manuals, anything instructive). It stated he was rewarded with several hundred col, which he assumed was the ingame currency, and he had been given an extra 5 stat points. Coolio.

Excited he then ran off to look for a sword and for things to do. Who knows maybe he could become a mastermind he and finally be entertained instead of everything always being "All according to Plan" for Aizen. Freaking irritating crazy fuck.

**Later**

Szayel had decided to finally test the contraption he had made. It was using the same concepts that he original helmet had except this one put the player in a full body capsule of sorts. He had chosen this form for a few different reasons. One, the body would be perfectly stationary and Two, he could implement many improvements that would allow the player to stay under indefinitely without an negatives to their body. In fact he had made it so that the device would potentially translate in game improvements to the physical body allowing for heightened growth in power for all who used it. He figured he would start mass production tomorrow along with mass copies of the game itself. Why not have everyone participating in testing out his new device kukukuku….

Grimmjow was bored. It had been about a day since Gin had wandered off to who knows where. He was so used to the crazy ex-taichou harassing him that it was just plain scary not to see him around doing...well that.

He decided to go see if anyone was hanging around the meeting room and find out if anyone wanted to fight. He could always use a good fight. Damn fun too. Lately the only one who wanted to fight anymore though were Yammy and Nnoitra and both when released were way too strong for him to have any fun. He'd been training hard lately but he felt like he had hit a plateau or wall of some sort.

Arriving in the meeting room he was met with the odd sight of Szayel setting down some sort of metal contraption. He had no idea what the mad scientist was up to this time but he was sure it was not going to be good. It usually wasn't.

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo was ready. It was time to invade Hueco Mundo. As it stood he was really ready to get this show on the road. Orihime had been "kidnapped" sometime ago and he was seriously ready to rescue her. I mean who wouldn't? That chick had mad ti- I mean a great deal of kindness and a wonderful personality. Plus she was a great friend. Yeh thats why…. Don't judge.

Anyways, Ichigo had managed to gain control of his Hollow power after finally getting bored of being against his hollow he asked his hollow a serious question.

"So if your a hollow but inside me...doesn't that mean you are actually me?"

Needless to say Ichigo's hollow was so surprised he actually tripped on one of the windowsills.

Old man Zangetsu decided to put in his two cents "Yes thats what we have been trying to tell you all this time. Oh god why do we have such a dense prude for a master...god why?"

Seeing Zangetsu breakdown like that was really really scary to say the least. Ichigo found out that apparently Zangetsu was actually his Hollow and that his Old man was actually some guy named Yhwach or something and was the personification of knowledge and power given spirit form of Yhwach himself. Using the now manipulatable time dilation between the inner world and the real world Ichigo was torture-trained for what amounted to a years worth of time in his mind until he had mastered all his powers. So yeah he felt super confident considering he was pretty much the baddest badass in these known dimensions (best watch out Goku he might give ya a run for your money...naw I'm kidding.)

Obviously after his year of tor-training he had gained some level of intelligence and had learned to appreciate the female form. After getting up from his meditations he had looked right at Mashiro and Lisa and hit on them. The Vizards were so shocked they all fainted. It was just too fast a change in personality and their minds could not take it.

Shrugging Ichigo left the warehouse he had been learning to harness his hollow at and shunpoed to Urahara's shop. He knocked on the door frame as he walked in.

"Ohaiyo Kurosaki-kun. How was your training? You were gone for a week." Urahara questioned as he pulled out his favorite fan. He didn't get up from sitting under his Kotatsu table. Who would it was getting cold out.

Ichigo walked over to the table and sat down. He thanked Tessai for the tea and sipped it.

Urahara sat there slightly dumbfounded. Since when did Ichigo sit quietly let alone drink tea? Must be an imposter! Naw but seriously what the hell?

Putting his tea down Ichigo spoke nonchalantly "Well I pretty much ended up going to my inner world where I spoke to my "hollow" who turns out was actually my instincts personified as well as my Zanpakutou and accepted him and Old Man Yhwach into my soul properly thus gaining complete dominion and power over all my abilities making me able to use them at any time even without being in one of the plethora of releases I now have access to. All in all a good time." He went back to his tea.

Urahara's eyes bugged out. He knew about Yhwach? WHAT?! And he says he has a bunch of releases. "Ichigo...what?"

"Yeh. I know about the Quincy and their king and have all his powers and memories etc. I also got all my hollows powers like the Cero and Instant Regeneration and so on plus I got kickass double swords in all states of my zanpakuto."

Urahara just sat there.

"Anyways I'll be going to Hueco Mundo now ta~!" Ichigo finished his tea. "Oh and thank you Tessai for the delicious tea. Tell Yoruichi I'll meet her downstairs in the training room." He got up and left through the door behind Kisuke that led to the ladder to the training room.

And Urahara Kisuke just sat there.

**Training Ground**

Ichigo stood in the middle of the training ground patiently waiting for his mentor, sensei, tease. Noting her flash stepping to his shoulder and resting her head on it he interrupted her before she could speak.

"Yo Yoruichi."

Startled she fell over for a sec but quickly collected herself. "Oh since when could you detect me ne?" She smiled while trying to get in position to tease her favorite blushing doll.

"About the point I realized how beautiful you are and decided to make you one of mine." Ichigo said without a single blush.

Yoruichi just spluttered while turning completely red. He had never EVER been that forward before. Hell he was beyond the level of Prude and was almost seemingly gay. Well thankfully he had proved her wrong now.

Trying to calm herself she questioned "W-what changed? You've never been this.." She was trying to find an alternative to calling him a prude to his face again.

"Forward and non prudish? Yeh I figured. Well I basically had a years worth of training and life lessons shoved down my throat in what amounted to about 3 seconds in real time. Kinda changes a guy."

She started chuckling. Hell yeah that would do it. As she was about to speak again she found her lips taken.

Slowly moving his mouth from hers "And that is for being such a tease all the time. Now you're in for it~."

Suddenly steam exploded from her ears and she seemed to freeze.

Waving his hand in her face he called "Yoruichi? Yoruichi~? YORUICHI~~!? Meh guess I'll go get that other stuff taken care of right quick."

And so another person was left Mind fucked. All in a days work.

**Hueco Mundo**

The garganta opened over the white sands. Ichigo stepped out. The Garganta slowly closed behind him. The air here was chock full of Reishi. The very land was made of it. And above was the endless stars and pale moonlight that never ended. Simply breathtaking.

Even with his newfound insane opness it still would take Ichigo about two days to get to Los Noches considering he had started on the very edge of the desert right next to the swirling mass of endless abyss that could admittedly be an ocean. Whatever.

**Los Noches**

Grimmjow had been right. Yet OH so wrong. The device Szayel had handed out to all the espada and was handing out to all the other Arrancar was beyond cool. Like Grimmjow thought fighting was awesome. And he still did. But now he could fight ENDLESSLY! He was beyond happy. Plus the fact that the game could now affect the players and make him stronger in his real body too was just what he needed to surpass that wall.

Grimmjow had of course, after having it installed him his quarters, jumped right in. As soon as he was asked his name he of course chose King. Why not? He was the KING! He would rule in this world and the virtual world bwhahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA! COUGH-HACK- COUGH Hair ball.

He had chosen to use his own appearance of course. What better look for a king than his own? None thats what.

**With Lilinette**

Szayel had brought the coolest things to her and Stark's quarters. It was these two big ole metal contraptions. Apparently it was so they could play in this virtual world and pretty much do whatever without blowing up the building. Seriously Aizen was always whining about the building being blown up. Stark was already inside it of course. He loved the idea of being able to sleep while being able to play at the same time. Lazy ass.

Lilinette used the name Lily because she thought her name was too long. If it wasn't her name she would have changed it anyways but Starrk gave it to her so.

As far as appearances she chose to make herself a bit taller and of course gave herself wider hips and a nice rack. She always wanted one to rival that super quiet blond bimbo Halibel. And then there was that red head Orihime. She was so huge...it wasn't fair. Why couldn't she be super like them. Well now she would show them! She'd be so strong and sexy that no one would keep their eyes off her! Hey maybe she could get that Kuro-what's-his-name too?

**With Orihime**

She had just been sitting in her room minding her own business dreaming about all the people she had left behind in order to protect them (she was delusional of course), when her door was opened by Ulquiorra. She was curious why he was visiting her. It didn't matter though. She really liked that whole dark and depressed thing he had going for him, just like Kurosaki-kun did when his mom died and then he became a Soul Reaper and had to fight so much. Such a dreamy guy.

Ulquiorra interrupted her day delusions. "Woman there is a product that is being brought to you to be used for experimentation. Apparently everyone is being distributed one." He moved aside as some lesser Arrancar walked in and placed a large metallic capsule in the corner of her room quarters opposite her bed.

Curious she asked "What is this for Ulquiorra-Kun?" Somehow she had gotten it into her head that Ulquiorra and her were friends. Let it be said he has tried on many occasions with copious amounts of rude and harsh language to dissuade her of that. Apparently the delusions are strong with this one.

Sighing Ulquiorra said "It is for a game of some sort. Do not ask questions and just get in the device." He had his own gaming to do dammit, and there was no way he was going to spend another minute near her crazy ass.

After Ulquiorra slammed the door on his way out Orihime slowly meandered over to the device. She began poking it wondering what it was. Finally the capsule just opened on its own. She had pushed the on switch without realizing it but who was to deny her that it was magic? Quickly she got in and it closed around her. Everything was dark until her vision blinked and she was greeted by several icons then something that asked her name.

Thinking carefully she pondered what she would put. Finally, she inputted Oriouji. She would be a prince and save the world! She quickly changed her gender in game to male and made herself taller while using some of her own appearance she made herself super manly and dashing, (pretty much prince charming with red hair it was scary as shit).

As she entered the game she smiled. Women everywhere yelled "KYAAA HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

She stood for a moment then began to chuckle then outright laugh "Kukukuk hahahHAHAHAH YES it is now MY time to shine!" As she did this she whipped her hand through her hair and did the prince pose as a sparkle like a star when off in her smile. People collapsed from adoration!

**With Aizen**

Aizen had seen the little contraptions being distributed all throughout his palace. After sometime of watching his own room was knocked on. Curious he allowed the person outside to come in.

Szayel stepped in politely. "Good day Aizen-sama. I thought I would bring you one of the devices I have been distributing throughout the facility." He bowed his head.

Ever the smiling devil Aizen bemusedly said "Oh? Is that right? Its not to simply see how said thing affects a Shinigami is it?"

Chuckling Szayel spoke "Seems you caught me Aizen-sama. However, I would like to point out it is a rather interesting device. It leads to another world where millions of people exist capable of doing extraordinary feats far surpassing human capabilities rivaling those of shinigami and even hollows. It is a world of pure Zanjutsu. A major benefit is said device is able to augment your true form based on choices and data within the game. Also one can play it indefinitely with no negative side effects. Truly a work of art."

Raising his eyebrow Aizen thought about it. It had quite a few benefits and there was no reason he couldn't be the master of another world as well. Why not. "Alright bring it in."

Szayel installed the device and told Aizen how it operated and what would happen. Duly armed Aizen entered the capsule and noted the icons for the senses just as the Octava Espada had stated. Finally, it came to the name he would choose.

"Hm. I wish to spread my greatness even in this world. I shall choose my own name. WAIT no I shall choose Aizen the Soul King as my name. Yes. All according to plan." As for his appearance he chose his own of course. Every King should be proud of his own appearance. That fool Grimmjow probably tried to appear like Aizen to fool the others, Poor wretch.

**With Tousen**

Tousen was curious about the strange object in his room. He was blind as per usual but using an adapted form of Pesquisa he was able to "see" using it as a form of echolocation. Quite useful. He found the opening and clambered in. As the device began to thrum and start up he was startled by what seemed to be lights and then images. What was this? He was blind for Aizen's sake how was this possible? Further progression showed him the option to choose his name which he simply wrote Kaname and left his appearance as was except he gave himself blue eyes. He always wanted to have working eyes. He had that strange moth hollow form but it was so Aizen forsaken ugly.

Upon entering the game Tousen was introduced to a world he had never seen. He cried.

**With Halibel**

Like everyone else she was given a capsule too. However, because her Fraccion also lived in her quarters three more capsules were squished into the room. All four entered the devices.

Halibel noted the different icons mentioning the senses and was curious of this. After that screen fled she noted the chance to give herself a new name. She simply chose what she already had. She saw no reason to change her name. As for her appearance...well she always wanted to remove all that bone armor from her body so she had her clothes removed by the system and had all the bone removed from her body. From there she had her the cloths reapplied and then unzipped her collar. She was delighted to see her mouth and neck without the shark mouthed hollow mask. Entering the game she was met by the sight of her three fraccion.

They quickly recognized Halibel-sama. Who else looked like her? No one thats who. And if they did they'd remove them as there could only be one Halibel. The names they gave themselves were downright funny though. Sung-sun being the fastest and making her character called herself Sung-Sun Halibel-sama's only follower. Mila Rose was second fastest and named herself Mila Rose Halibel-sama's # 1 follower. Apacci was last as usual and had to use the name Apacci Halibel-sama's number 1 follower. Needless to say they were instantly spotted and began to follow their ladyship as she looked around and performed the tutorial together.

**With Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra was tired. He hated that human woman with such a passion. She constantly strove to piss him off. She was beyond delusional. How could one woman be so beyond mental he did not know. Just the fact that she thought she could protect her friends by going with him to Aizen-sama alone shows a lot. He didn't even want to take her and he wasn't even ordered to. He has just been walking by a park looking at all the trash walking about when she had run up to him recognizing him from when he had been sent to "test" that Kurosaki trash. She was all hyped up and said take me with you so I can protect my friends from the Arrancar's fiendish clutches. I was summarily stunned of course. What in the blimey hell was this red headed trash even thinking? I contacted Aizen-sama and he said bring her in if she wanted that he really didn't care either way. I asked if I could just kill the trash and he said to just bring her anyways that it might motivate the Kurosaki trash to work harder. Sighing I submitted to Aizen-sama's will and brought her in. It had been the absolute worst time of my life as I was forced to babysi- watch over the delusional trash. What a horrid time.

Fortunately it seems that Gin's excursion to the real world brought about a series of improvements. Namely this large capsule object that was made by the scientist trash which apparently allowed one to enter another world. This was my chance. Maybe I could actually make friends with people who weren't complete trash and finally get away from the insane red head trash.

He quickly entered the device and named himself Cifer as he didn't have any other names he could think of. For his appearance he removed his hollow fragment, the tear tracks, made his skin tan, and changed his hair color to dark brown. The moment he entered the game he tried to leave the courtyard area the moment he spotted some crazy delusional beast calling itself Oriouji. He knew- he just KNEW that was the delusional red head trash. So he booked it. Fortunately he wasn't seen, as far as he knew.

**Ichigo**

A cloud of dust exploded from where Ichigo landed in his latest shunpo. That was a long ass trip. Best part he wasn't even winded and had not even broken a sweat. Talk about awesome~!

He walked up to what seemed to be the front door and noted that there were literally no guards. In fact it looked like everyone in the entire building was...asleep? What?

Carefully walking in, he moved as stealthily as he could, which was super stealthy, and made his way through the facility. As he walked along he rounded a corner to see a long hallway with many rooms. He noted that most contained odd egg shaped metallic objects in them. He stepped into one room and noticed that he could see through the top portion of the capsule a bit. Looking inside he was startled to see Grimmjow seemingly sleeping peacefully. He figured he'd just leave him there.

Moving right along Ichigo came to the large meeting room where Aizen's throne was as well as a long table with chairs around it that seemed to be some for well meetings. He noted several of the previously seen pods around the edges of the room that all appeared empty.

Continuing to look around he found a hallway that led downstairs somewhere. Seeing as how there was literally no one about and he could probably level Hueco Mundo by himself in a stroke or two he shunpoed down the stairs his previous stealth forgotten in the face of or lack thereof any enemies or living beings at all.

At the bottom he noticed a pedestal containing a crystal encased in a glass box. As he neared it the gem suddenly shone brightly for a moment. It didn't release a single drop of reiatsu so he doubted anyone would come running. Then the crystal simply winked out of existence from the glass case. Ichigo was assaulted with the feeling of something embedding itself in his heart. After recovering a moment he checked himself using his senses. It seemed the crystal which he assumed to be the Hogyoku had decided to shack up in his body. Lucky him.

Bored out of his mind after wandering the place some more he ended up deciding to just plonk down in one of those capsule things and sleep. He figured since he saw so many people sleeping in them he should. His inner spirits agreed...not really sure they even cared at this point they figured they were just too strong for anything to really be a bother (level of arrogance is over 9000).

As the light went dark suddenly multiple icons appeared denoting the senses. Finally a screen popped up asking for his name. He was about to choose his own name when the field filled in with the words Kuro Karasu. It quickly moved to his appearance which was changed to look like who he is in his inner world. Long upper back length back hair as well as filling out more. His real body was still adapting to his true self after all. Suddenly the screen when back to the name point again. He was confused until he noticed the field fill in Sapphire. Then the appearance screen came again and a beautiful female avatar appeared. She had deep blue hair and endless blue eyes. Her figure was of course top notch. Clothing seemed to be the same drab outfit his appearance had. He guessed that everyone who started this always started in the same outfits.

As the world around him materialized he noted that the woman he had seen before was standing right next to him.

She smiled "Hi Ichigo! I mean Kuro-kun. Nice to meet you, I'm Sapphire!" She held out her hand.

He took her hand and shaked it. "Um Hi. So you are the Hogyoku then?" She nodded.

Off to the side Kuro noticed some crazy ass man who was posing. Noting the name he made sure to mark him as a "never to be associated with" person. He saw another man run off out of the area. Then he noted some random guy who called himself king. Well random in name but it was obviously Grimmjow. The side he saw Kaname Tousen under the name Tousen and the only real difference being his now seeing eyes that were a light blue color. To his left he saw some blond woman with three obviously Arrancar girls with odd names. He guessed the blond must be an Espada considering the other three said they were followers of her. Turning around he saw a busty green haired woman harassing a tall brown haired man named Starrk who seemed to be...sleeping?

Finally directly in front of him he was face to face with Aizen Sosuke the mastermind and traitorous captain himself. Except..he had called himself Aizen the Soul King…. Wow he had it bad.

Aizen was laughing to himself as if he had won. He kept muttering "All according to plan." He noticed Ichigo in front of him and smiled. "Ah good of you to join us Kurosaki-kun. Or should I say Kuro Karasu-kun. Such a delightful world this is." He was using his "I'm winning smile" that he always wore.

Ichigo looked at him. Then looked at Sapphire then looked back. "Sure thing Aizen. Um so what is this place?"

Aizen scoffed as if Ichigo was a dunderhead "How can you not know what this is you silly plebian. It is most obvious we have been transported to another world. One in which I will rule as its KING!"

"Um...you realize that this is likely a video game right?" Ichigo wasn't stupid. He had kept up with some of the news and had heard about this game before. It was supposed to be a death game but had been fixed to be a normal one after the creator was arrested. He figured there was crazy everywhere so who was he to judge. Really he had an insane part of himself in his head and his greatest foe was a megalomaniac with a god complex. He figured it was probably a normal thing for crazies to pop out.

Of course what he said was overthrown by the fact that Grimmjow had heard Aizen yelling about being King and had run over and started yelling in his face about how he was king and not Aizen. Aizen did his little hohoho laugh and started talking down Grimmjow with his superior intellect and skill at troll stomping peoples hopes and dreams by making everything seem like it was all according to plan. Sometimes Ichigo wished he could just let the world or figure out how to puppet master like Aizen and Kisuke. They were damn good at it.

Aizen ignored Grimmjow for a moment and turned back to Ichigo "May the best man take this world!"

"Honestly AIzen I don't really care. I figure we could have fun here. Wanna join me?"

Aizen was surprised. No one had ever wanted him to join them before. He usually had to do everything himself. He figured if he couldn't' team up with who was supposed to end up as his ultimate pawn in the real world then who could he consider and equal? Wait...yes he would consider Ichigo an equal at least in this world. It was time for something a bit different. Plus he needed a vacation and the paperwork-THE PAPERWORK! Nightmares- could wait. "Fine. L-lets team up. I see no reason not to. But we WILL take over this world ok?" Aizen turned up his nose while blushing slightly. After all he's never had a frie-pawn quite like this.

Ichigo chuckled while Sapphire laughed. "Sure thing Aizen, sure thing."

At that the trio began walking away leaving a stunned as all hell Grimmjow. Tousen ran to catch up with them and seeing this Grimmjow growled and ran to them too. Starrk and Lily seeing the group of familiar people decided to join them as they liked having friends. Ulquiorra who had been hiding just outside the courtyard saw the group and noted that the Super Orange hair and Aizen-sama were together and figured he would join them. He told them to run faster as the scary red head delusional trash was that Oriouji guy. And so they ran quickly to prevent it from seeing their group. Halibel noted them and decided to sedately follow them along with her fraccion. Orihime or Oriouji continued to delusionally dream of being a hero and rescuing Ulquiorra and Ichigo from demons and dragons and so continued to do different poses with sparkles in her eyes and shiny smiles.

The adventure begins.

Urahara had finally come out of his mind fuck. Using his vast resources and sheer deductive capabilities (cameras) he was able to deduce that all the arrancar, the traitorous shinigami and Ichigo had entered into a massive video game. Being the intrepid man he was he...acquisitioned two for him and Yoruichi via a special Garganta he had that let him pull stuff from a specific location (he opened one and dragged two pods from Aizen's meeting room).

He quickly sent a message to Yamamoto Genryusai about the turn of events. Yamamoto being the bored individual that he was requested (demanded on pain of death) a pod for himself. In the end pods were acquired for each of the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13. They all joined the game and decided to team up together in game.

Later down the road Kisuke would have a super millions of col shop called the Urahara candy store that sold anything and everything, Ichigo and Aizen would be frontline clearers who made a guild called Moonlight in honor of both the moon in Hueco Mundo and the moon destroying sword Zangetsu. Yamamoto and his captains and lieutenants made a powerful guild called the Gotei 13. Needless to say it was structured exactly like the real Gotei 13 except Yamamoto had all judicial, legislative, and executive power. He was happy and had allied his guild with Moonlight to spite the real world Central 46. Fuck them he said. Oriouji had gone on to die numerous times against all manner of monsters and still had a massive following of fan girls and boys.

Numerous women flocked to Ichigo like magnets. Of course being the intrepid man he is he chose only the best. Obviously he chose his mentor Yoruichi (she would have found a way to kill him over and over again otherwise), Sapphire because she and he were physically bonded anyways and she said she'd shock his heart otherwise, Soi-Fon got in this because she followed Yoruichi and was locked onto by the new aggressive Ichigo, Halibel felt he was good material and since he and her previous master were working together they must be pretty similar, Halibel's fraccion joined as part of the package, Rukia popped in after she got obscenely pissed at first but since then joined for the sake of who she wanted, and somehow his Kukaku was there- not really sure how she got a capsule but no one minded and she was damn pushy about being part of this.

Aizen met a few lovely ladies who enjoyed his exceptional mind and since then he has calmed down a lot. He no longer wants to take over the world or be the Soul King. He even purchased a name change to make his name just Aizen.

Grimmjow still wanted to fight everything that moved but submitted to the superior swordsman in Ichigo and Aizen. He realized he was better of with them anyways considering he could always get a good fight whenever he wanted and would get stronger for being with them.

Starrk continued to hang with all these as he considered them friends. He didn't really do much until it was a week before they were to clear a dungeon then he would go grind like hell to catch up and join the clear. Lilinette enjoyed her new found physical maturity to such an extent that she learned what relationships are. She finally joined the Ichigo troupe later too.

Ulquiorra was just glad to be away from the delusional trash be near the successful beings. He ended up becoming one of the top swordsman with the a special skill known as Javelin where he could generate copies of whatever lance or other spear like weapon he wielded and throw them for increased damage and special effects. His ability was practically magical so he didn't use it excessively.

Tousen became an artist. He did painting, cooking, fishing, writing, reading, and ended up blacksmithing too. He ended up in partnership with Urahara Candy Shop and truly enjoyed this world where he could finally just be.

At some point Gin ended up finding Aizen and asking him if this was "all according to plan" and for the first time ever Aizen said he wished but no this was more of a miracle. Being completely dumbfounded he just nodded and joined their guild when invited. Oh and somehow someone replaced his helmet with a capsule too.

No one knows how it came to this point anymore, but they don't care. They finally have real friends to call their own.

**Soul King's Palace**

The windows shattered as papers flew out and around all over the dimension.

A loud yell of fury and frustration rang throughout the dimension "THAT'S IT I QUIT!" All the paper quickly caught fire and was destroyed. Every last bit of it. Probably not a good idea but it was a solution albeit temporary. The Soul King ran out of his office and barricaded the doorway to it. He sealed all the windows that led into it and used the most powerful Bakudo ever to seal off the space into a sub dimension. He quickly ran to his room to hide.

His door was opened by one of the Royal Guard. "Sir are you alright?"

"Its everywhere...the paper is everywhere. Kill it KILL IT!" He whimpered. The guard just stood there for a moment before leaving.

About an hour later he came back and dropped a capsule in front of his master then left.

The Soul King knowing what this was jumped into it and swiftly switched it on. "Oh sweet relief here I come!" As he spawned into the game he noted that he seemed to have not gone anywhere. What was going on? Then it happened. He got a message window that stated he was recognized as the Soul King and would be restricted to the palace atop the 100th floor.

He wept as the moment the message disappeared he was transported to an office and piles of paperwork started to appear. It just never ends. Why WHY WHY GOD WHY! Oh wait...I'm god. DAMN ME!

A/N: Just a little something that stuck to me when I was thinking about something entertaining to write. Who would have thought it would go this far. Bad things just happen to good people. Too bad the Soul King never watched Naruto maybe he coulda used the Shadow Clone Jutsu or something. Still have no idea why the Kage's didn't use that for paperwork.

The reason I wanted to write this was to see what would happen if Gin found video games. I figure the moment you introduce something that is more interesting than sitting around doing nothing into Los Noches then the entire army and threat would be reduced to nil.

Thanks for reading hope it was entertaining.


End file.
